


Stéphanie

by rockett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Chastity Device, Dark and Twisted, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanish Translation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockett/pseuds/rockett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó después de la muerte de Allison. Chris sabía que estaba equivocado, que él no debería pensar en eso pero… algo se rompió en él, y las cosas no volverían a ser como eran antes. Nada podría devolver a su hija y nada podría reparar las cosas que estaban mal en su cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stéphanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stéphanie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596810) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por Udunie. Hecha con todo el amor del mundo. Muchísimas gracias a ella por dejarme hacerla.  
> Muchísimas gracias a las personas que van a leer esta traducción.

Todo comenzó después de la muerte de Allison. Chris sabía que estaba equivocado, que él no debería pensar en eso pero… algo se rompió en él, y las cosas no volverían a ser como eran antes. Nada podría devolver a su hija y nada podría reparar las cosas que estaban mal en su cabeza.  
Él no era un loco…aunque, oh no. Si él quisiera hacer esto, él sabía que tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Así que sí. El dejo América y fue a Francia. A la casa solariega en los Alpes, rodeada por colinas y bosques infinitos, lejos de ojos que podrían ver. La familia Argent era rica. Incluso el negocio de las armas era para cubrir la caza, que era su medio para ganar dinero (ellos tenían bastante de eso) y era tiempo de usarlo.  
La casa estaba en condición prístina. Gracias a la limpieza y el cuidado que un servicio le otorgaba con regularidad, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover de nuevo y hacer lo propio.  
Primero, instaló un alto sistema de seguridad, entonces se aseguró que no hubiera brechas en la cerca de ocho pies de altura que rodeaba la propiedad. Está era bastante grande, había un parque entero, un estanque y un jardín francés.  
En la casa, eligió dos de los seis dormitorios de la planta alta, los que se conectaban mediante una puerta, y se dispuso a decorarlas según sus gustos. Lleno el dormitorio principal lentamente con sus cosas, pinto las paredes azul oscuro y guardo su ropa en el armario.  
Después vino el dormitorio de su hija. Tenía las paredes pintadas de un bonito rosa pastel con techos blancos y una enorme cama con dosel.  
Todo era blanco y rosa (las alfombras, los muebles y la ropa que el ordeno) aunque agregó un poco de lavanda y amarillo pálido también. Compro juguetes (muñecos de peluche, muñecas, todo lo que una niña podría desea). También consiguió maquillaje, peines, esmalte de uñas, perfumes…Todo lo que su hija podría siquiera soñar.  
Chris contrato un ama de llaves, se aseguró de que fuera de confianza y que pudiera mantener la boca cerrada. Mme Forgeron era perfecta, y ella no hablaba ni un poco de inglés.  
Entonces llego el momento de ir por su hija.

 

Voló en el avión privado de un amigo, nadie sabía de su retorno. Se reunió con Deaton en la frontera de la ciudad y se dirigieron directamente a la clínica de animales. Como había prometido, el hombre ya tenía Stiles ahí, drogado y dormido.  
No era una cosa de venganza. Sí, lo que causó la muerte de Allison usaba su rostro, pero era más profundo que eso. A Chris siempre... le había gustado. Había un fuego en él que le recordaba a su hija, y ahora Stiles tomaría su lugar.  
Ellos desnudaron a Stiles y Deaton le aplico una inyección. Le dijo a Chris que Stiles desarrollaría unos pequeños pechos – no demasiado, poco más que un par de pezones hinchados - pero era todo lo que Chris necesitaba. Él sólo quería tener una niña dulce a la que adorar y proteger de nuevo. También le dijo que el pene del chico también encogería, y que era posible que su vello púbico desapareciera por completo. Todo eso estaba muy bien.  
Chris tomó cuidadosamente el cinturón de castidad que había ordenado a la medida para Stiles, era de acero inoxidable, con forro de color rosa, venía con un cockcage, el diseño plateado de la banda ofreció un frente de aspecto más plano, y parecía más apropiado para su hija. Lo puso en el muchacho, seguido por unas bragas blancas, un sujetador y al final un vestido amarillo pálido.  
No se molestó con en rasurarlo - eso podía esperar, quería abandonar el país antes del amanecer -, pero se tomó el tiempo para poner rímel y lápiz labial en la cara del chico.  
Su hija se veía hermosa.  
Se inclinó y besó su frente suavemente.  
"Está bien, Stéphanie, papá cuidara de ti."

 

No era de extrañar que Stéphanie tuvo algunos problemas para adaptarse a su nueva vida. Chris estaba preparado. Él la mantuvo en una bruma con medicación durante las primeras semanas, sólo hasta que ella se acostumbró a su nueva condición.  
Por la mañana, Chris eligió su ropa. Él no sabía mucho sobre moda, pero que era una maravilla para el escoger lo que ella debía usar. Muchas de las veces, eligió vestidos de color rosa o lindas faldas, blusas con volantes. Él la ayudaba a vestirse, ya que Stéphanie estaba demasiado confundida para hacerlo por su cuenta y luego tomaban el desayudo juntos.  
Mme Forgeron era una excelente cocinera, y ella no tenía miedo de hacer viajes diarios a la ciudad más cercana - 30 millas de distancia - en los peligrosos caminos en las montañas para hacer las compras y asegurarse de que tenían comida fresca en la mesa. Ella era realmente un regalo del cielo.  
Después del desayuno, Chris y Stéphanie tomaron un paseo por el parque. Todavía estaba caluroso afuera, por lo que pasaron la mayoría del tiempo allí, hasta el almuerzo. Chris amaba caminar con su hija. Al principio, ella tenía problemas con sus tacones, pero a él no le importaba sostenerla para asegurarse que ella no se caería.  
Después del almuerzo, era tiempo de que Chris trabajara un poco. En realidad no era mucho, sólo un par de horas cada día para asegurarse de que sus inversiones estaban yendo bien. Dejó que Stéphanie leyera en la oficina mientras él estaba ocupado - eligió cuidadosamente sus libros, las niñas deben leer cosas fáciles, novelas románticas que no fastidien sus pequeñas cabezas.  
Después, Chris ayudaría a Stéphanie a cambiarse a uno de sus adorables bikinis. Había una piscina de buen tamaño en el sótano, pero cuando el tiempo lo permitía, ellos tomaban un baño en el estanque.  
Después de la cena, Chris tomo un bañó con su hija, - teniendo cuidado de lavarla en todas partes – después era la hora de dormir. Chris le encantaba cómo se veía Stéphanie en su camisón de encaje, su pálida piel y el cabello oscuro.

 

Como era de esperar, Stéphanie trató de huir un par de veces. Chris no estaba enojado. Él quería lo mejor para su hija, pero los niños a menudo no pueden ver cuando sus padres tratan de cuidar de ellos.  
El primer regalo que le dio fue una gargantilla de color rosa. Era de seda en el exterior, pero tenía púas de metal en el interior, y tenía una cerradura en forma de un bonito corazón. Por mucho que Chris odiaba utilizarlo, a menudo tenía que castigar a Stéphanie con la electricidad oculta en el collar, cuando ella se portaba mal. Lo programo para que sintiera una sacudida eléctrica en forma automática cuando ella vagaba demasiado lejos de Chris - o la casa. No era agradable, pero era necesario.  
Él no creía en el refuerzo negativo, sin embargo, su segundo regalo fue un pequeño vibrador. Stéphanie lo llevaba todo el tiempo debajo de su cinturón de castidad, y cuando ella era buena, Chris lo encendía con el mando a distancia y veía con una sonrisa mientras ella jadeaba de placer.  
Tomó un poco de tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a las cosas, pero sucedió eventualmente.

 

La primera vez que Chris le hizo el amor a su hija fue tres meses después de que se mudaron a Francia.  
Stéphanie fue buena todo el día, lo llamaba papá y giraba con su vestido cuando él se lo pedía, por lo que Chris fue generoso con el mando a distancia de su vibrador. En el momento en que ella estaba en la cama, estaba frustrada y nerviosa.  
"¿Quieres que Papá te haga sentir bien?", Preguntó Chris. Estaba esperando esto durante tanto tiempo - su hija era una niña grande y las chicas grandes necesitan ser atendidas de manera íntima también.  
"Sí, papá”, dijo Stéphanie, con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas.  
Eso fue todo Chris necesitaba oír. Tomó de la cadena de su cuello las llaves y abrió el cinturón. Sólo se lo quitaba una vez por semana, cuando él le limpiaba debajo del cinturón, por lo que siempre era un shock para él verla allí.  
Su pene era pequeño y estaba completamente desnudo, era lindo y de color rosa pálido, al igual que el resto de ella.  
Chris no la dejaba tocarse a sí misma allí. Una sola mirada fue suficiente para que ella inmovilizara las manos.  
"Levanta tu vestido para mí, mi niña, muéstrame esas encantadoras pequeñas tetitas," le dijo Chris, y Stéphanie obedeció, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.  
Eran hermosas. Como Deaton había dicho, en realidad no crecieron mucho, pero los pezones estaban más grandes e hinchados.  
Chris besó su pequeña y suave boca, luego se dedicó a chupar su pecho. Stéphanie gimió, con sus manos apretando la tela de su camisón. Él chupó los pezones hasta que estuvieron oscuros y duros.  
Chris pasó las palmas de sus manos de arriba hacia abajo de sus muslos suaves, lisos, separándolos, y arrastro los pies más cerca de ellos. Él tomó un tubo de lubricante con aroma a fresa de la mesita de noche, e introdujo dos dedos en ella después de retirar su vibrador.  
Stéphanie estaba llorando, pero eso era natural, la primera vez de una niña es siempre emocional.  
Chris tocó su entrada durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así, cuando él empujó dentro de ella, ella gritó, arqueando la espalda en la cama. Era hermosa. Él se la cogió lento, pero duro, mostrándole a Stéphanie lo mucho que su padre la amaba.  
Cuando terminó le puso el vibrador de nuevo en su agujero, cuidando mantener su semen dentro y lo encendió antes de frotar su pequeño pene hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo en un grito silencioso. Ella en realidad no se venía, era más como un orgasmo seco, gracias a la involutiva de sus genitales, pero eso estaba perfectamente bien. Las niñas no se vienen de todos modos.  
Chris ni siquiera espero a que el shock después de su orgasmo se apagara, pues la encerró de nuevo en su cinturón.  
Tiró de las suaves y rosadas mantas para cubrirla, no podía dejar de fantasear con ampliar su familia, era la cosa más fácil de imaginar con su semen todavía caliente en la entrada de su hija...  
Deaton prometió visitarlos en sus próximas vacaciones, tal vez él podría preguntarle al respecto...


End file.
